Finding Him
by Booklover2526
Summary: Ichigo just defeated Aizen and the effets of the final getsuga is taking it's toll. Different sacirfice then in the show and manga. The user is effect body...and soul... You'll just have to ready to find out what happens. P.S. the Genre is wasn't so sure on setting so know that it's kind of off, same with rating because it may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. This is my first Bleach Fan fiction and I do hope you enjoy it. Okay before you start reading I do want to state that this is my take of the end of the Winter War and afterwards. All reviews are welcome-the good, the bad, the middle-and I can't wait to hear from you guys. **

**P.s. while this does kind of seem like a one-shot there will be later chapters. Also I'm not the greatest writer and might change things as I go on. Enjoy! And please Review!**

**(My spelling sucks by the way-you have been WARNED!):)**

Chapter 1

Ichigo landed on the ground without a sound, the only noise the whispers of the wind that tugged at his waist length midnight hair that was starting to shrink and turn back to its original orange. The ribbon looking armor that had cover part of his face and torso was breaking apart and disintegrating as he looked at the body at his feet.

Aizen, who he had been fighting with his friends to defeat for the past year was dead. By Ichigo's hand, or rather Getsuga's as he was known in that form.

He didn't pity the dead Soul Reaper. He'd killed and hurt thousands of people and his friends, and Ichigo didn't feel an ounce of remorse for killing him. After all he knew that truly he was fulfilling Aizen's real wish, and he had lost at the same time.

Ichigo glanced at Zangestu, grief racking his body with shivers as the sword began to slowly disappear along with his hand.

Peeking into his inner world, Ichigo saw his hollow who he had come to call Shiro, Tensa Zangestu, and Zangestu nodding upward, even though if Ichigo looked close enough he could see tears in all their eyes like his own. This was one their last moments in this world and maybe together.

When Ichigo had clashed swords with Aizen he had felt his solitude and his wish for some one to finally surpass him, even though he had never admitted it to himself. The Hougyoku had acknowledged Ichigo as that person and in the end with the Final Getsuga Tenshou he had killed Aizen. But with that move he had sealed his fate.

The Final Getsuga Tenshou gave the user tremendous power, but it called for the ultimate sacrifice. Ichigo's body would disappear just like Zangestu was and he wouldn't even be able to go to the Soul Society to start a new life. No, he-

"Ichigo!" Screamed a familiar voice and Ichigo spun around to see Rukia, Renji, Uryuu, Chad, Orihime, the captains of the Gotei 13, his father, sisters, Urahara, Yoirchi, and human friends. He forced a smile. He wished they hadn't come, wouldn't see what happened to him.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked as they stopped a few feet away from him. "WHAT'S UP? How can you ask that!" Rukia shouted and he shrugged.

"Well, I opened my mouth, and asked. That's how people usually talk, Rukia." Ichigo said as he scowled, trying really hard to ignore the strange feeling of missing a whole arm. He was going faster than he'd expected.

"Idiot!" Rukia yelled and went to hit him over the head with her zanpaktou but Isshin stopped her with an arm, looking utterly depressed, but still slightly hopeful as he glazed at his oldest child and only son.

"D-did you have to use it?" Isshin whispered. Ichigo's top was missing, but he just could have lost it in the fight and his long hair was still orange and his eyes their warm honey-brown color. Isshin was praying that he son would be okay, maybe tired, but okay and stay in this –

"Yes. I did." Ichigo breathed quietly and Isshin just stared before taking in the fact that along his son's newly tattooed body that he was missing an arm, the other was half gone, and his feet were beginning to disappear as well. Zangestu was just a chain now wrapped around his son's remaining arm.

"N-no. It was just a last resort… You can't!" Isshin shouted and Ichigo bowed his head, his eyes shinning with a mixture of different emotion and the confused Soul Reapers finally took in Ichigo's rapidly disappearing self. "Ichigo!" Renji shouted out in shock.

"What the heck? What's happening to you, Ichigo?" Yorichi breathed as she gaped at his disintegrating body and Ichigo smiled a sad smile.

"I'm disappearing. In order to kill Aizen and destroy the Hougyoku at the same time I had to use a special technique that involved me completely accepting my zanpaktou and my inner hollow. And this is the price. I'm disappearing, or dying basically." Ichigo told them bluntly.

All they could do was stare; even Byakuya had lost his stoic mask. Ichigo signed and grimaced, rubbing the center of his chest. "Crap, this is weird. I feel like a ghost." He said. He looked like one too. His legs were gone up to the knees, both arms were gone along with Zangestu, and he was becoming transparent.

"I-Ichigo… you can't die! Let me heal you." Orihime snapped out of her shocked daze and begged, but Ichigo just shook his head. "Your powers won't work on this Orihime. Thank you though." He offered with a smile.

Ichigo turned to look at the body at his-well not his feet but in front of him. They could almost see the mountains behind Ichigo and the setting sun's rays were starting to leak though his form.

"I have a final request. Or two. I ask that you guys don't mourn me, I accepted this, and I don't regret it even slightly. And my second is that you burry Aizen here, were I defeated him. While I don't pity him, I can kind of understand why he did this-as unjust as it was.

"When I clashed swords with him all I felt was loneliness, solitude, and the wish to meet someone who could defeat him. Aizen repressed that wish, and even in death and when he goes to the Underworld to atone for his sins I have a feeling he will never admit it. I think it would suit him to be buried were he was finally defeated, and were his defeater disappears. The Houguyko grants one's heart wish, and I fulfilled his. "

Ichigo's sisters were crying, along with all the other girls and even Chad had a tear or two flashing in the dying sun's light behind his hair. His best friend and partner was disappearing, presumably forever. How could he not cry?

But Head Captain Yamamoto stepped up, both eyes open and solemn before nodding slowly. "Very well Kurosaki Ichigo. We will honor your wishes. And on behalf of the entire Gotei 13, I thank you, Substitute Soul Reaper Kurosaki Ichigo. You will forever be remember as the Hero of the Winter War." He stated.

The last thing they saw of Ichigo was his carefree smirk, warm honey-brown eyes glittering with thanks, and his orange hair glinting one final time in the sun before he was gone. And the soft, incomplete whisper that was snatched up and carried around them by the wind.

"Bye. Se-."

And then he was gone, two little lights flying away from were he had stood, vanishing out of view so quick they all suspect they'd imagined it. And while they tried not to, they really did, they did mourn the death of their friend, partner, Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Okay first chapter right? Please review and I didn't mention this above but I'm not the greatest at posting regularly so just a warning. Post soon hopefully!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here is the next Chapter! And I know this has taken forever to get out and I'm sorry about that, but I did warn that I suck at posting regularly and these past weeks have been so busy for me its not funny. Not to mention I'm trying to help my mom and step dad get ready for my baby sister who is on the way. **

**But anyway here is the Chapter! Review please!**

Chapter 2

It had been three weeks sense Ichigo's death. And while Ichigo's human friends choose to forget their memories of what really happened to their friend for it was to big and depressing of a secret for them to keep; the Soul Society, Ichigo's family, and Ichigo's friends were still waiting for Urahara to make a gigia of their friend to fake his death for the rest of the world so they could mourn in public.

And it was going slowly, mainly because Urahara who admitted to himself had gotten attached to the kid was have a _very_ hard time remaking his body; only to not use it for him to use if he had became a full Soul Reaper, but to redo his death again. He kept seeing Ichigo's smirk, eyes, and hearing his finally words ringing his head-much like for everyone else.

"Bye. Se-." What had he bee trying to say before he disappeared? Maybe 'See you soon'? What did Ichigo mean? Did he mean in the next life then? But his soul… Isshin said it would be removed from the cycle of rebirth…

Nether the less, they were all grieving, though they hid it as well as they could.

Isshin was only being held up now by the desire to protect his daughters and not to lose them like he did his son and wife. But the whole family, especially him, couldn't even look at Ichigo's room and they had all caught Isshin outside staring up at his son's bedroom window with an utter broken expression. It occurred too many of them that Ichigo probably got his self-blaming problem from his father.

Rukia hadn't even come out of her room for the first week of Ichigo's death, and then only leaving the house to search the Rojuko** (Sorry I have no clue how to spell the place were normal souls live and I am to lazy to look it up) **in a vain search of finding Ichigo there or to visit her human friends. It didn't matter to her, or many of the Soul Reapers, that Isshin had said Ichigo's soul had basically disappeared forever.

Renji kept zoning out and every once in a while would randomly look around like he expected Ichigo to pop out of somewhere, laughing or scowling and calling him Pineapple Head. He missed his friend who had started out as an enemy, though he admitted it grudgingly as to remain looking strong for his other friend's sake.

Orihime cried at the slightest mention of Ichigo, and now clung to Taskuti like a life line. Uryuu stayed with Chad and they sometimes would talk about Ichigo, and wished often that he was laying on the floor between them, scowling, his eyes closed as they talked about Soul Reaper stuff or everyday things like school. They were probably doing the best out of everyone.

Yoruichi hadn't returned from the Sunday after Ichigo died, saying she had something she had to do. They all thought she just needed some alone time away from everyone to grieve over her friend and pupil in Flash Step and the determined boy she helped teach Banki. No body would say it to her face though if she had been there.

But… even in their worst moments of grief, like when Yuzu had been making dinner for four before remembering Ichigo was gone and had just collapsed in a pile on the floor sobbing her heart out, screaming for her brother to come back, begging and pleading him to walk through the door apologizing for being late because he was helping a little girl spirit down the block. They'd all would suddenly feel…warm…and relaxed. It was… nice?

Like someone they all trusted and loved in their own ways was sitting behind them with a hand on their shoulder or cradling their shaking bodies in strong arms and whispering sweet reassurances in their ear. Sometimes they would feel like someone was walking beside them to make sure they got to their destination safe or just to give them company. Everyone, even Byakuya and Head Captain Yamamoto, experienced these weird yet wonderful moments.

And they all welcomed the sensations with welcome, yet still cautious arms.

Like at the moment Karin was walking through the park were Ichigo used to take them when her and Yuzu were younger and where he would push them on the swings and race them around a tree or play tag. Ichigo had brought them here when they were older too. They would just walk, talking, or in peaceful silence. Or her and Ichigo would engage in a one-on-one soccer match with Yuzu cheering them both on.

Karin felt a familiar harsh pang in her heart and the tale-tell sting behind her eyes and ran toward the empty swing set in front of her. The park was empty today and as she sat on the rubber seat and she began to push herself with her legs, just wanting to feel like she was four again and having a play day in the park with her brother even as tears trickled down her cheeks. She'd cried more these past weeks than when her mother died.

"Mind if I join you?" She heard Toshiro ask as she flew into the sky, clinging to the chains of her seat as she tried to gather herself. "Sure." She croaked out.

Luckily Toshiro didn't notice, or decided it wasn't best, to mention her tears. They just sat there, swinging for minutes, maybe hours. Time seemed real screwy lately. And after a few quiet minutes of swinging Toshiro finally asked her what this place meant to her. She sobbed anew.

"Ichi would bring me and Yuzu here and push us on these swings." She glanced over at Toshiro. "Yuzu would always sit there, and I would always sit here and he would just push us and we would laugh and pretend we were flying.

Toshiro nodded, a small smile creasing his face for a moment. "He did that for me once. Though he scared me at the time." She glanced over back over and tilted an eyebrow upwards, ignoring her own tears that stung when the wind hit them.

"I was standing here, on this swing waiting to see if any hollows would pop up on my hollow detector. Suddenly I was swinging and I could hear him laughing even as I sat down and yelled at him to stop. I almost fell off at first. But ether way he didn't and after a while… I guess I just relaxed and we stayed here, him pushing me and me just forgetting my duties as a captain and relaxing."

Toshiro chuckled sadly. "I think if I hadn't relaxed that time because of him I would have gone slightly crazy. I had a lot of pressure on me because of the Arrancars and I was blaming myself for a little girl soul dying because I wasn't strong enough." Karin felt a trembling smile come to her lips. Her brother had always been good at that-helping people relax subconsciously or consciously and getting them to come to terms with what was bothering them.

"He was like a brother to me…" Toshiro whispered, not really meaning for anyone to hear though Karin still did.

And that's when they felt it.

Their swings had slowed down during the time they had been talking and suddenly they felt like someone was standing behind them and their swings swung forward slightly, only to come back and to go forward again, higher this time.

They felt warmth, a gentle warmth that spoke and encouraged calmness and relaxation pressing against their backs for a moment to go higher. But as suddenly as the presence was there, it was gone. And they were alone once again.

Their swings stopped and they could only gap at each other as Toshiro did a quick spirit ribbon search. There was no one within a mile of them and none of those people were Soul Reapers or the special humans.

They stood as one, glanced once more at the swings, before darting off toward Urahara's. Half way their Toshiro felt the spirit pressure of several of their friends also heading there along with Ichigo's family and simply scoped up Karin into his arms bridal style and Flash Stepped there. There was no time to waste, and Karin must have felt the same because she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight.

They arrived at Urahara's soon after, untangled themselves from each other, and burst into the room as Karin screamed, "Ichigo was just at the park pushing us on the swings!" Everyone there turned and stared at them in shock.

"You guys too?" Renji breathed and Toshiro blinked. "What do you mean 'you guys too'?" he asked and they all turned to look at each other.

"I swear on my Quincy honor that Ichigo was in Chad's house with us. Chad was getting us something to eat and suddenly we smelled homemade pizza, which Ichigo would make and bring over whenever we had a meeting at Chad's house. Then we felt like someone patted our shoulders and then it was gone." Uryuu said, eyes huge. "It all happened in a time frame of maybe… ten to twenty seconds?" Chad was sitting beside him, nodding slowly-like he was still dazed. "We were talking about Ichigo too." Chad added.

Renji nodded. "Me and Rukia were also. We were on patrol and were talking about how if Ichigo was with us he would be complaining and probably bored out of his mind. Then we felt like someone had hit us over the head and I swear that I heard 'Pineapple' and Rukia says she heard 'Midget'. It all happened in maybe the same time frame."

Everyone could only gawk at each other. Those were Ichigo's nicknames for them. Urahara grinned, though it held the same sad edge that was on all their smiles lately, and flipped his fan open to hide his face.

"I'll tell my experience in a moment. I need to here the rest of you lots information before I say mine." He said when they all looked at him expectantly. Isshin looked like he wanted to cry and Yuzu was already sniffling.

"I-I was at the grocery store with Dad and I saw a bouquet of roses that were orange and I commented how they were nothing to Ichigo's hair. Dad agree an-and Dad said he felt as someone had punched him in the face and his nose started bleeding and I felt someone ruffle my hair like Brother used to do." Yuzu was sniffling at a contestant rate and Karin moved from the doorway and Toshiro's side to hug her and act as a shield for her to bury her nose in and sobs from any peering eyes.

Byakuya, surprisingly, was next to relay his experience. He actually looked a little freaked and sad. It was one of the very rare times when you could see any thing on his face. **(Sorry Byakuya is a little OCC but I really don't think of him as an emotionless piece of flesh all the time.)**

"I was doing paperwork in my office, and I felt like someone was in the office with me. I looked around but there was no one there and I suddenly felt annoyed and sat back down at my desk just when an eraser hit me. I remember quite clearly that Kurosaki would throw erasers at me when he was bored and waiting for Rukia or Renji to come." Byakuya's eye twitch like he was remembering all the times he'd wanted to shred Ichigo to pieces with his Banki.

Orihime collapsed to the floor, tears streaming out of her eyes. "Oh thank God. I thought I was going crazy." She breathed with relief and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again they were full of determination, love, happiness, and a touch of sadness that seemed to have taken permit residence in all their eyes.

"I was walking home from Taskuti's house and a man grabbed me and pulled me into an alleyway. I started screaming, and suddenly he wasn't holding me anymore. I turned and he was running away, screaming. I didn't even realize I was crying."

Orihime's eyes were far off, not seeing the present, but the past.

"I felt like someone was kneeing in front of me and…and someone wiped away my tears. It felt like…" Orihime paused, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "…Ichigo."

It went silent in the room. They were all glancing at each other slightly nervously. Like they were all waiting for one of them to shout they were all crazy, Ichigo was gone, and they needed to accept the fact. But no one did.

Chad signed. "Am I going to be the one who says it?" He asked and everyone tensed.

"I will admit that I've felt this before. Like…like Ichigo was there beside me. Like a strange but nice warmness that felt like it cared, no matter what. Kind of like how he was when he was…alive."

Rukia bit her bottom lip, and slowly nodded.

"But it wasn't on this scale. I just felt like he standing there in the room with me, watching over me. This… this was different. I actually… felt it… and _heard_ it…"

None of them had mentioned their own small little encounters with the Warmth before. Finally, Urahara stood, and signed. "Come on, follow me." He said as he opened the trap door to his underground training room and Flash Stepped inside. He was closely followed by many curious Soul Reapers and humans alike.

All they could do was blink.

_What the flip is this?!_

**Sorry for all the miss spells, I'm tired (long day of school) even though it is only like 6:30 here. Plus it just spent the past hour or so doing so reediting anyways so…I'm done. Review please and I hoped you liked it! **


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all in a non-creeper way! _

_Okay, again my spelling sucks and I'm to lazy to do any thing about it. So if I spelled something wrong feel free to correct me and ill try to fix it. _

_Thanks again for all the reviews and waiting so long!_

Chapter 3

_What the flip is this?!_Was the one thought jumping around in their minds, like a bouncy ball that refused to be stopped.

"Wh...What the heck?" Uryuu asked as they glazed upon the scene.

A large circular reshei brick screen was in the very center of the training grounds. Around it were computers upon computers, stacks of papers on tables, test tubes, and basically a whole Moses boat full of science crap. And at one glance you could tell who it was all on.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Wow… I was expecting you to have _maybe_ at least a cabinet full of stuff on Ichigo, but this is crazy." Isshin breathed as he looked around. Urahara shrugged.

"Actually most of this is research. You see..." Urahara smiled, fan flashing in front of it a second later as he looked around the room with pride. "Me and Yoruichi have been expecting that maybe Ichi isn't as gone as we thought."

The reactions were loud and painful (for Urahara), and after every one had basically beated on Urahara and he was able to stand he groaned and held his many times punched head. "Ow."

"Why did you not tell us!" shrieked Rukia as she glared and Chad had to hold her back to keep her from hitting Hat & Clogs a few more times. But all the same they were all glaring at Urahara.

"We did not tell you because we didn't want to give you false hope." Came the stern reply from behind them and a moment later Yoruichi was standing in front of them, arms crossed across her ample chest.

If possible Yoruichi looked the worst out of all of them. Her yellow cat eyes were clouded with grief and she had large bags under her eyes. Her skin seemed pulled tight against her cheek bones and her clothes were rumpled and her hair didn't look like its sleek, well groomed self. "As it is we don't know if it is really Ichigo contacting us or just our imagination." She snapped as she turned to the giant circle thing and pressed a button of its side.

It was their final moments with Ichigo. Well, before that. It showed Ichigo, but with waist length black hair, fiery red eyes, and ribbon like armor cover him, adding to the black winding tattoos that pulsed with a life of their own along his torso. His hand that held Zangestu was covered in a black gauntlet and black flames that were really reshei snapped at the air and around him.

"This is… the Final Getsuga Tenshou. I become Getsuga itself." Ichigo said and they watch Aizen glaze at him in horror.

Ichigo whispered something that the hidden cameras didn't pick up and the camera was covered in static. A moment later it showed them arriving, Ichigo slowly disappearing. Yoruichi fast forwarded again and then it showed Ichigo's last seconds were he disappeared forever.

"Watch Ichigo closely." Yoruichi demanded as she zoomed in so it only showed Ichigo so really they didn't have much choice but whatever. He disappeared. But… wait… What was that?

A faint outline, to faint they wouldn't have noticed…Ichigo. He lost his smirk, a horribly pained expression crossing his face as he looked at them all standing there in shock and tears. And then there was a flash of light and two small glowing…rocks… flew away in different directions. Ichigo's faint outline wasn't there anymore and Yoruichi stopped the tape.

"I found this camera while searching for traces of Ichigo. Urahara has a theory about the rocks and the outline of Ichigo." They all turned to look at the blonde haired man who was leaning against the table nodding.

"That I do. But I think it would only be best if the Soul Reapers and Ichi's friends hear this for now." Okay now Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin all looked they were ready to tear Urahara's head off. "Why?" demanded Karin in a frosty tone. Urahara smiled lazily.

"Because it is just some precautions I'm taking. If any of you hear what I have to say, you'll want to help and I don't think Ichi will be very happy if his family gets hurt searching for him. And an angry Ichigo isn't something I want to witness after seeing that." He gestured to the computer and Isshin signed.

He knew his son would never forgive him if Karin or Yuzu got hurt searching for him. So he picked up the two protesting girls, and left the underground training room, and headed home to tuck his sobbing daughters in.

"Well now that is out of the way, my theory!" Urahara said cheerfully, more like his old self than he had been in three weeks.

"Did any of you realize that during Ichigo's fight with Aizen, he became more and more powerful, second by second?" he looked around. "No, you didn't did you? Well Ichigo did get more powerful with each second that was going by.

"If Ichigo had had more time he would have been able to defeat Aizen without the Final Getsuga Tenshou, but as time went on and he kept getting more and more powerful, his body did not know how that handle that power. In the moment he used the Final Getsuga, it was his only real choice.

"The Hougyoku was awakening from being in contact with Ichi's retsu and much quicker than it should have. Ichigo was still lacking the right amount of power he needed to kill Aizen and destroy the Hougyoku at the same time when he realized he had at most thirty seconds before the Hougyoku awakened and opened the Kings realm. Not to mention on top of that his body was starting to…stop I guess. So he used the Final Getsuga."

"Wait, you're saying Ichigo's body might have been destroyed anyways?" Renji asked and Urahara nodded. "Yes, Moocher. Exactly."

"But what about those rock things?" Rukia asked and Urahara smiled.

"I believe those rocks _are_ Ichigo. In a way."

"What? That doesn't make since." Uryuu snapped and Urahara signed. "Would you let me finish first?" He asked and Uryuu glared.

"If you look at Ichigo's feet here, those there two of the rocks he was standing on when he disappeared. I believe Ichigo transferred his essence and soul to those rocks. But sense he had used most of he retsu in the fight with Aizen the rocks summoned him in as well but before that Ichigo decided it would be best to separate the rocks that contained him, so he spent them in opposite directions.

"Now Ichigo has recovered enough that he can make short visits to us, and make contact with us. At the moment when we all seemed to experience something equivalent to Ichigo was when we were all thinking about him at the same time, so he used to opportunity to send us all a little 'message' to let us know he is still alive." Urahara explained.

"So why can't we see him? Or sense him other than the Warmth and comforting feeling?" Rukia asked and Urahara shrugged.

"It could be that was what we needed at the time and Ichi being Ichi he did what was best for us, putting himself behind our needs. Then there are our thoughts." Urahara mused and they all looked at him. "Thoughts?" Orihime asked.

"There have been many theories in time of thoughts holding power. Ichigo might be able to sense those powerful thoughts and uses them to temporally visit us as he recovers. So when we were all thinking about him he had enough power to visit us all and leave little hints to who he was."

As they all puzzled over this Toshiro thought of something.

"Say, Urahara… if we were to add our retsu and thoughts of Kurosaki together, do you think he would be able to manifest enough to talked to us and tell us were he is?"

Urahara smiled. "Ever the prodigy, Toshiro. That's why I called you here. We are going to go to the Soul Society and see if we can get in contact if Ichi."

(Chapter end)

_A/N: You know, how would you guys feel about a Ichi x pairing? It won't be the center of attention- but still there. What do u guys say? And if so, who should I pair Ichi-berry with? Review and tell me please!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Can I just say you guys are the best? Seriously, why do I, a lowly writer, disserve such amazing readers and reviewers?**

**Okay, enough of my rambling about you peoples greatness; I got to say I'm sooo glad we served the apocalypse and the annoying people in the family at time of Christmas. *shudders at thought of cousins***

**So here the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

After Urahara had had Toshiro and Byakuya open up gateways to the Soul Society they had entered and both captains had requested a meeting. It was instantly agreed to and that's how they found them selves before the captains of the Gotei 13 and explaining Urahara's theory and their own occurrences.

Yamamoto opened one of his eyes and looked down at his two captains, one of their lieutenants, and Ichigo Kurosaki's closest friends. They all looked determined (except Byakuya who looked emotionless.) and looked at his other captains.

"Captains, do any of you wish to join us in trying to bring Kurosaki Ichigo back for a chat?" He asked and most of the captains actually cheered. Holy crap that boy had an effect. He'd started to notice it earlier in their time together, but this sold the pot. Before Kurosaki his captains would have just nodded at most, but the kid had gotten them _cheering_.

He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing, to tell the truth. He himself had felt like cheering at the prospect of bringing the fiery oranget he'd come to like back from where ever he was.

So the Captains and the ragtag group of Ichigo's friends made their way to Mayuri's lab that Urahara had been barrowing to make his contraption to hail Ichigo from beyond. How _no one_ had noticed, no body knew.

Inside the personal lab a huge circle was connected to a circle of chairs with weird helmet like things attached to a set of bowls with what looked like water on the arm rest of each chair by thick, vine like wires.

"What is this?" Yorichi asked; eyes slightly wide.

"This is what I have been working on sense you found that video. Now everyone please sit wherever." Urahara said with a smile that said do-what-I-say. It was almost Unohana scary.

They sat and Urahara went around pulling the helmets down onto their heads before sitting himself and pulling his on, removing his bucket hat to do so.

"What exactly does this do, Urahara?" Uryuu asked, reaching a slender hand up to touch the contraption.

"This machine reads thought s when you put your fingertips in the water, magnifies them about tenfold and gives them more power by using you retsu slightly. All you have to do is think anything about Ichigo and if my theories are right he will sense the thoughts and latch onto them and use there power to speak or show himself to us. I'm hoping speak."

"So while we're all doing this we're going to get a major retsu drain?" Renji asked and Urahara shrugged.

"More or less. With so many it shouldn't be as bad for this machine helps bind all that energy and power together to form one giant power source that Ichi will connect with."

"Now please, let's get started." Urahara said before flipping a switch and they all placed their fingers into the bowls of water.

Gasps filled the room as they all felt the sudden, almost imitate, drain of retsu. But they all forced themselves to stay focused and think of purely Ichigo. The good, the bad, the hilarious, the terrifying, and the embarrassing moments they all shared with the ten that had saved and befriended them. The one who had taught and helped them much more than any would like to admit.

As they projected their thoughts they pour their collective mesh of retsu's into the machine for greater measure, lighting up a power scale sign Urahara had made in the shape of Ichigo's zanpaktou's Shikia form. They finally reached the half way point, most heaving tired breathes and trembling from the extrusion of retsu, when the machine stopped leaching their retsu, and the helmets detached from their headsto slide up to their former positions.

Confused they stood when they heard a familiar voice.

"Told you guys I'd see you soon." Came a cocky voice and their eyes focused on the circle in the center, and the orange haired teen standing there.

Ichigo scowled at their surprised faces. He was wearing the same thing as he had been the last time they saw him. He wasn't wearing a shirt for it had been blown off and flame tattoos and strange symbols winded up his torso, seeming to pulse with their own power. His hair was the same length as it had been when he'd defeated Aizen and his honey-brown eyes glimmered. He glowed in a ghostly blue, almost transparent.

"Ichigo!" They all shouted and he waved. "Hey."

"Did you whack-" Renji started when Ichigo interrupted. "Sorry Pineapple I would like to answer you questions but I have ten minutes here at most. As it is it is hard to be here." Ichigo said, a slight pained expression coming to his ghostly form.

"Where are your whereabouts?" Yamamoto questioned, straight to the point because no body knew how long Ichigo would be around, and Ichigo tilted his head to the side, thinking, before shrugging.

"All I know is that I'm partly in the Soul Society and the other part of me is-" He stopped for a moment before his eyes went wide and he gasped and put a hand to his chest. His tattoos were pulsing and winding up and down his body, almost to fast to follow. He was starting to disappear at a rapid pace. "Ichigo! What is the matter?" Yoruichi yelled out at him as she tried to get closer only to be bared by Soi Fon and Urahara.

Ichigo fell to a knee, gasping as he clutched his chest, right above his heart. He looked up and his eyes screamed pain and shock.

"I…only have…another…minute." Ichigo gasped. "Someone has…found the other part of me… find…me… Society…"His voice kept breaking up like a broken record-skipping words and possibly sentences, and the pain in his eyes was horrible. They shivered at the unusual look. "He…wants to…you guys…get…part…before he…" Then Ichigo just poofed.

Leaving them all standing there, staring at the spot where had been a minute ago with slightly open mouthed expressions of shock and confusion.

**A/N: I got to say… I'm not very impressed with this chapter. I feel like it was rushed (which it was) and not very understandable. If any of you got lost tell me please so I can fix it and hopefully explain a bit more.**

**And if your wondering why it was rushed is cause I REALLY wanted to get this chapter out of the way. The **Spoiler** next chapter will be more of a filler about them trying to figure out Ichigo's words and them starting to search for him in rock form.**

**But either way I hope you enjoyed it (WOW this is a really long Author's Note) and I'm just going to go now.**

**BYE AND REVIEW OR FLUFFY WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!**

**Confused on who Fluffy is? Good because you should be **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: He he… Hello? Anyone still there?**

***ducks behind couch* PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME!**

**So now that that is out of the way… IM SOOOOO SORRY!**

**No excuse can possibly make up for my tardiness, and I am truly sorry for that. But I do feel as I should explain in a sense where I have been.**

**So lately, I've been sick a ton. Like I can't go a month with out at least getting a cold. So that's been delaying me just cause when I'm sick its hard for me to write.**

**Another thing is, is that my baby sis was born about 2 months ago, so we've been really busy. And then shortly after she came home-she got really, really sick. Like she was at the hospital for a week, hooked up too to those breathing mask things and having to be under constant watch to make sure she didn't suddenly stop breathing. It was horrible.**

**Next all my relatives have been visiting and I've been dragged around doing crap more than I want to admit. Oh and my teachers at school have suddenly decided to pile mountains of long term but worth a ton of points, projects on us that need a lot of work and research. **

**But over all of that, I can finally give you all chapter 5, of Finding Him. Thank you all for being soooo patient with me. I hope you enjoy it and please Review.**

Chapter 5

"Urahara! What the hell happened?!" Yoruichi screamed as she turned and advanced on the shaken looking shop keeper. Urahara looked at her with wide eyes. "I have no clue. With that much power, he should have been able to hang around for about ten minutes as he said. The only way that connection we set up could have been disrupted is if we or he cut it off."

"So then he cut it? Why?" Rukia demanded and Urahara gave her a suddenly angry look. He opened his mouth to say something but Chad, surprisingly, cut in. "Ichigo didn't do it. Someone else, someone who we don't know, did." He rumbled and everyone turned to look at him where he stood next to Uryuu.

"Why do you say that?" Toshiro asked and Chad shrugged and Uryuu took over for him.

"I knew Soul Reapers weren't very bright, but you are just stupid I swear. _Think_, idiots, what did Ichigo say?" He commanded and it went silent. Then Yoruichi gasped, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"He said something about someone finding 'the other part of me'. Does that mean that someone found one of the rocks and maybe purposely cut the connection? He looked pained at the end of our conversation, like someone or something was forcing him to cut the connection and he was fighting them so that he could give us those clues." She babbled and their eyes went wide. Replaying the experience in their heads, they realized that the Flash Goddess was probably correct.

"Captain Mayuri, Urahara, Yoruichi, and you Quincy, I want you to write down everything Ichigo Kurosaki said and any of his actions that are of importance. You will do so in the First Division library so it is easy to contact you. Captain Hitsugaya, your Division and the Ninth Division will work together and go through the archives. Search for anyone who may or as the potential to be alive and dislike us in the past five hundred years or so. Any suspects you will give to the Sixth Division to go over and find more information on.

"Captain Unohana and Ukitake, you and your Divisions will work together to brain storm and come up with theory's on why Ichigo Kurosaki was in pain, and what his connections to those rocks Urahara reported his soul may be contained in are connected. Soi Fon, your Division will work with the Third and Twelfth to locate where those rocks are. If you find a trustable location send one of your members to inform me and go personally to the location and search. Bring it back if you find it. If you were not give in a special duty you will work with all non-investigating Divisions on paper work. You will do so though in the First Division as well as to be easily located. Dismissed." Yamamoto had taken control, and quite frankly, everyone was grateful he had. They needed someone to keep a calm head and give out orders.

They all disappeared in a furry of Flash Steps and pounding footsteps (the special humans that is) and dispersed quickly. Looking around, Yamamoto signed one last time and opened his intense brown eyes to stare at the spot where Ichigo Kurosaki had 'stood' not too long ago after a long leave of absence.

"I hope for your friends' sake that you are okay, Ichigo Kurosaki. And that you return soon, unharmed." He murmured to thin air, before disappearing as well.

The next two days was a fury of activity. Urahara and his crew were working hard to figure out the meaning of Ichigo's last words, though Mayuri had returned to his Division to help with the search for the 'Rocks' as everyone was dubbing them. Unohana and her team were working hard to discover the connection between Ichigo and the Rocks, while taking shifts sleeping and manning the infirmary.

Soi Fon and her assassins turned investigators were busy running around, eating and sleeping to keep up their energy, and running around. Soi Fon swears that she has seen the every bit of the ruins of Los Nochas and the Rongokia. And they still hadn't found either Rock.

Toshiro, Rangiku, and Hisagi had more paper cuts from flipping through books on the Soul Societies history than anyone had ever seen. Unohana had taken to giving them pain killers and wrapping their whole hands and forearms in bandages to protect the cuts already there and to try to prevent them for getting any more. Least to say, Rangiku would be holding a bottle of sake for a while. The thought or even hearing someone commenting on her hands and the fact sent her to exhausted tears. Toshiro was even starting to miss his paperwork.

And the Kenpachi was ready to destroy all the paperwork in the worlds. He'd always managed to shove his paperwork on his subordinates and having to sit in the First Division, in Yamamoto's office, forced to do the crap by the old man was grating on his nerves. When one of the unseated officers tried to bring him food, everyone decided it would be better to not even go in a ten foot radius of the homicidal giant. Even Yamamoto was a little afraid to go in his office for even a few seconds.

The humans just shut up and did their work. Uryuu pored his ideas out to Urahara, Orihime cried silently as she did paper work (when she would actually get up from her bed and mourning for Ichigo and worrying), and Chad stayed silent as he went through piles of paperwork. He only spoke when he was thanking someone for bringing him food or Orihime for healing his paper cuts.

It was the third day when Urahara called for a meeting of all the Captains, Lieutenants, and humans in the library. They all ran there, excited and anxious to hear what they had worked out of Ichigo's final words. When they entered, they were greeted with the tired sight of the tow ex-banished Soul Reapers and solo Quincy.

They all had bags under their eyes, and though they gleamed with a tired light there was also a plain _gleeful_ glint as well. Their various colored hair was all skewed and slightly greasy looking from running trembling hands through it and not bathing. They hadn't slept or did much of anything but bouncing ideas and theories off of each other for three days and it was taking its toll. But they looked so _happy_ that it told stories that they didn't care.

"Why did you call all of us, Urahara?" Yamamoto snapped (he hadn't been getting much sleep and he was old) and Urahara had his fan out in a flash and was fanning his face lightly while grinning.

"Not much. Just that we have figured out most of Ichigo's message." He smiled.

"We know the true general location of where his other part is."

**A/N: Cliffy! Ha-haha!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and please review.**

**Also, lately I've been on the prowl for new fanfictions to read. If you have your own or have read one you think I should read, please send me a PM and ill check it out and I'll do a shout out to you in the next chappie.**

**I'm also into D. Grey Man fanfictions (I love the show **** ) so if you have any of those you think I would like to read or are just awesome to you in general, send those over too! I don't care what pairings generally, as long as it is usually Allen/someone. But if you have a Tyki/ Lavi one or Kanda/ Lavi, send those over too! Thanks!**


End file.
